Reunion
by flipomatic
Summary: It has been three years since the Great Tusker was defeated. Zed returns to find Roya in the hospital. She works there, Right? RoyaxZed


Authors Note: I think that the Kiba category is far too small. If you like Kiba then please write a story for it. R&R

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Zed was meditating/sleeping on a rock when he heard a sound that he had not heard for three years, the sound of someone shifting. He jumped up with his sword ready; it could be an enemy.

When the blue dome vanished, Noa walked over to Zed. He was wearing his traditional attire and hairstyle, but something was different. Like Ginga, there were bits of electronics visible on his arms and legs and he also was a few inches taller.

"Hey there Zed," he said, "you haven't changed a bit." It was true; the only difference was his eyes. They were now the same blue as the Amir Gal's.

Zed smirked, "Oh really? Good to see you Noa. How did you get here? I thought that Zigo had the only shifting shard capable of shifting to Calm."

"Well," Noa replied, "we found his shifting shard and I am able to use it. With this we can go to and from Calm. Why don't you go back with me? Everybody misses you."

Zed jumped at the opportunity, "Sure!"

Noa activated the shard and off to Templar they went. When they arrived at the shifting platform the council was already there to greet them. It took all of Zeds abilities to escape the councils questioning.

Once he got outside, he headed towards Mikkis shop. He got there in the middle of the rush and waited a few minutes until it died down and went in. Mikki grew over the past few years and had a few girls in the shop swooning over him. He was bidding one of his customer's farewell when he noticed Zed.

Strangely, he glared at Zed and sent Pino over to talk to him.

"S-sir," she did not recognize him, "Mikki would like it very much if you would leave."

"Pino, don't you recognize me? I'm Zed."

"M-mikki says that you have to go." She stuck with that, so the confused teen left. What was with Mikki? He decided to find Robes and ask him. He hadn't seen Roya yet and was going to go find her after talking to Robes.

When he got to Robes's house the butler let him inside.

"Well well well," Robes said as he entered the main hall, "If it isn't Zed."

"Robes," said Zed, "I only came by to ask you what is up with Mikki. I went to see him at he bread shop, but he glared at me and kicked me out. What's going on?"

Robes shook his head, "Nothing is happening to Mikki, but you haven't seen Roya yet, have you?"

Zed tensed up, "What about Roya? Is she alright?"

"If you want to see her," Robes pointed out the door, "then you will have to go to the clinic down the road. Now leave."

Now even more confused, Zed left and headed to the clinic. The receptionist told him that she could be found in room nine on the second floor and Zed headed up there.

He opened the door to find two people in the room; Roya was sound asleep on in bed and Mikki was sitting in a chair near her.

Mikki glared at Zed for the second time that day and gestured for Zed to follow him. Zed followed Mikki out to the roof of the clinic.

"Why did you come back?" the bread baker hissed.

"Noa had a shifting shard and he brought me with him." Zed shrugged, "And I wanted to see you guys."

"Well go back," Mikki looked at the ground, "we don't need you here."

Zed changed the subject, "What happened to Roya?"

"That's none of your business!"

Zed brushed past Mikki back into the hospital. He went down to Royas room and left her a note on the nightstand. It read:

**Roya,**

**I'm going to be at the river fishing if you want to find me. See you later,**

**Zed**

Then he left; he could tell where he was not wanted. Odds are that Roya would probably just ignore the note, but he went to the river anyway.

After a few hours of unsuccessful fishing, Noa walked up. He handed Zed a folded up piece of paper and left as quickly as he had arrived. Zed unfolded it and read it. It said:

_Welcome back! Please come back to the clinic, I can't leave right now. Hopefully Noa will take this straight to you. I missed you,_

Roya

Zed grin and set off, it was time to sort out this whole mess.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: If you want to find out what happened to Roya, why she is in the hospital, and why Mikki is so mad, then review. This story will only continue if I get a few reviews from people that I actually don't know in person.

Please Review


End file.
